Unchained
by MidnightEscence
Summary: what will happen when a potentialy dangerous psycho escapes an asylum, and is not, and has never been insane? who is she truly, and why was she unchained?
1. PREFACE

Unchained (PREFACE)

They took me away. Away from all I knew. My own family had betrayed me, left me for dead. Now I was someone else. Something different. I was locked away, not sure of what I had done or said to get landed here. All I knew was that I was not like the others in this place. But what place am I in? I asked myself this every day until I was finally answered.

An asylum. For insane people. And I belonged. I knew I belonged.

I was insane. Or so me and my family thought. I can see things. Things no one else can see. But it's all a part of my imagination. How I knew all this I had no clue. People like me don't know any of this; they're too locked up in their own worlds. I was what they called _aware._ I was aware of what the real world was like, what we were. So I was kept in the dark. Never being released. Only seeing the light so very often. But then fate took me from this place and into something new. And something dangerous.

I was considered blessed with what my kind called the _vision._ But it feels at times as if it's a curse. But I respect anything that has and will come my way.

My name is Alexandra James, I am now eighteen years old, and this is my tragically complicated life.


	2. News Flash

Unchained C1 – News Flash

I was all alone. This I knew very well. There was no one like me in this asylum that was _aware_ what the truth was about all of us. I sat in the dark, pondering what I would be doing right now if I had not been sent here. And nothing came into my mind because even before I was alone, no one liked me. They all thought that I was crazy. Which it appears I am.

I was writing in my notebook of the previous 'things' I had seen when a knock echoed throughout my cell room, it had come from my door.

"Ms. James, you have a visitor." That was the voice of one of the oh-so not nice nurses here. And at that news I set down my notebook and put it in my drawer with one question storming its way through my head; who is visiting me of all people? I mean it certainly wasn't any of my family. To them it's like I didn't exist anymore. Not a single visit, phone call, or letter in the three years I've been here. So this was definitely interesting. I walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down, afraid to look into what are now blaring bright hallway lights. The door opened and shut quickly, it's like the person knew it would hurt me.

"Alexandra." It was a man's voice. He said my name as if he knew who I was, in a caring yet stressed tone. I waited for him to begin speaking again but he never did. So I did. This surprised me.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I jumped a little at the sound of my voice. It sounded so faint and weak.

"I am no one you need to know." He paused, I waited. "I am here to tell you of your past, present, and your too soon future. You are not who you think you are Alexandra." I looked over at the man, but his face was hidden from me by the darkness of my cell. I sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"What do you mean? I am no one important. And I bet you're just another one of my mind tricks. You're not real." This is the most I have ever spoken in my life, I was a little scared as to why he could bring this out of me. And how could he possibly know all those things? And how could he possibly know that I am not whoever I am? I think he belongs here himself. But then again, how would I know this? I am a patient.

He spoke again; "Alexandra, you greatly underestimate yourself." He paused a moment, waiting for my response. All I did was stare blankly and the wall across from my bed. He sighed and continued. "Your past is very complicated. Very tragic. Your parents left you, abandoned you. And that was because they knew of what you were to be, what you were already becoming. They sent you here in the hopes that you would never learn of your fate. You have powers beyond imagination.

I know it seems impossible but believe you me, it is not. Why do you think you can see what people call unusual? Why you can hear voices? It's all a part of who you are. You are Hunter. Someone who is part of the Dark Age. Another realm. And your future, it's to get out of this place. And find your way into the Dark Age. It's where you belong."

I stared the mysterious man down. Glaring, all he did was look back at me. What had he meant I was a Hunter? And how the hell was I supposed to get out of _this_ place? I was locked in!

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity with my head pointing down towards the cement floor. When I finally looked up I couldn't figure out what I was seeing. There was what seemed to be an unusually huge wolf blinking at me. I jumped and rubbed my shaking hands on my eyes, trying to see if what I was seeing was true. When I looked again the wolf was gone. The day, or the night went on and I drifted off to sleep.

And then the dreams came….


	3. Visions

Unchained C2 – Visions

_I found myself in a full green forest. All I was doing was sitting down on the dirt floor glancing around at my surroundings. I had no clue where I was considering I have never seen anything that I can remember outside of a version of a prison cell. I stood up deciding to have a look around the area. Did the mysterious man who had shown up in my cell have something to do with this? It just seemed to fit to me considering the things he told me. Then all the sudden a blurred shape raced past me and I happened to step back in time not to be trampled by what I assumed and looked to be an animal. I had a frightened scream ready to burst from my lips as I fell backwards onto the damp ground._

_After taking a moment to calm myself down I turned around slowly and found myself face to face with a strange creature._

I jumped when I realized that what I had been experiencing was just, after all, a dream. It wasn't real. But wait, I'm not supposed to know how to notice the differences between reality and delusion. At least until now! What the hell is happening to me?

A few hours later after I had been sitting to the point where my butt was numb, and writing my dream and reaction like the good little insane girl they thought I was, a nurse came in to do my daily check-up. And oh man, did I hate the fact that any random nurse could come in, not one specific person to make some of us more _comfortable. _They all came into my personal space, and I do mean _personal _space, and had the nerve to poke and prod me all over. And you _would_ think that's why I hate sharp objects. I sighed and prepared myself for my daily dose of needles as I heard the clicking of the nurses' heels against the cement flooring. But I also was hearing something else, something…. The only word I could think of to describe it was metallic. And to me that spelt out pure evil. I wrote this down too.

When the cell door opened I jumped. I glanced over at the nurse through my long, scraggily, unwashed mess of hair. She took one glance at me and instantly looked away again. Good, I scare her. I turned back around to continue writing when I heard the air release from the needle she was preparing to stab me with. And with the release of that air, came a distant odor that sent a chill up my spinal cord. I closed my eyes as if I were in pain when all the sudden a vision, or premonition, hit my mind like a wave of electricity.

_The nurse was drawing up whatever the vial she had gotten out of her medical bag held, and it was a funny yellow-green color. The nurse smiles sinisterly as she turns around facing my back, slipping her heels off, and she sneaks up quiet as a mouse behind me, and stabs my spine with the long, sharp, penetrating needle. I scream out and as this is happening, the so-called nurse whispers; "You cannot be allowed to live my dear. I am so terribly sorry you have to end this way… or, no. I am not."_

I was staring at my notebook. The second vision type thing I have had today. That was really disconcerting to my conscious mind. But, somehow I felt that it had, or will be true. Or did the event I had just seen already happen? God, I hoped so. But I turned around to see the nurse trying to sneak-up on me. She stopped in her tracks, trying to smile innocently, and when she saw that I was not fazed by it, her smile turned into a snarl and she came running at me. I stepped out of the way and she crashed into my desk.

Unfortunately the desk is against a wall so she didn't go soaring over it and land on her back crushing her spine. I would have loved that! However, the crash slowed her down a bit, but she rebounded quickly. I backed up to the edge of my cot as she tore off her buttoned up white doctors coat. When she was done with her temporary stripping act, she pulled a sharp looking dagger from the coat, brandishing it in her hands; the lady came at me again. This time for what I assumed a very unpleasant kill. And again, I ducked around the lady.


	4. UPDATE

_**Update 02/15/2012**_

**Sorry I haven't been on here in awhile, I've been super busy with school, and trying to get caught up and whatnot.**

**I'm going to try to update all my stories here within the next couple weeks, but no promises on any specific date.**

**Thank you for being patient and putting up with all my bullshit and waiting for so long. I really appreciate it! :D**

**- Britt**


End file.
